


Sonny Nights

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But no angst yet, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, I mean...Sonny's a werewolf I guess, I'm not sure what else to tag this?, Multi, Not a lot of Pete/Sonny but its there, Usnavi has to watch him, Werewolf Sonny, drunk Usnavi, slightly drunk Vanessa, soon though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: The adventure of how everyone figures out Sonny is in fact a werewolf and how they deal with it.





	1. Usnavi

Sonny didn’t know when it happened or how, but he’d known that he’d always been a werewolf all his life. He always knew every full moon he’d have to be locked in his room or else he’d get out and cause trouble, so his mother said. The last few times he was a werewolf she had been able to hook him to a treadmill with a hot-dog in front of his face and it would keep him going for the entire night. One night though it had gotten out of hand and while he did get the hot dog, he ended up dragging the treadmill behind him as he did it. Destroying nearly the entire room. So now hes to be shut in his own room to destroy what things he owns rather than what things were important to the family. It soon got to the point where his mother couldn’t exactly keep an eye on him, so Sonny was passed to Usnavi to be watched during the full moon.    
  
Almost thirteen years he’d had this job, and Usnavi really didn’t like it.   
  
“Sonny get off the couch! I just got all your shed fur off there!” Usnavi groaned, shooing the dog off with a broom. “Just because you can do what you want as a human does not mean you can do what you want like this.”   
  
Sonny barked back in response and hopped down. Sure he was a wolf but that didn’t mean he couldn’t understand what others were saying, he just couldn’t communicate back to them unless it was a bark or a howl. He huffed and trotted away, hopping up on another chair.   
  
“ _Sonny de La Vega_ that didn’t mean sit on a different chair! Down!” a low growl from the wolf and Usnavi flinched, dropping the broom and putting his hands up as a surrender, “Okay, okay fine. You can have that one.” he sighed, “Only that chair though.”   
  
Sonny wagged his tail in amusement, laying his head down on his paws. It was easy to get Usnavi to give up when he was a medium sized wolf with large teeth and slightly sharp claws. He closed his eyes, listening to whatever Usnavi was watching and drifting off into a light sleep.


	2. Vanessa pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too drunk to understand whats happening, Usnavi spills a secret to Vanessa without intending to.

The night was late but the moon itself was rather bright. Luckily for Usnavi it was only a half moon so he was actually able to go out with Vanessa. Sonny himself decided he would spend the night watching bad movies with Pete. Making their way home, a drunk Usnavi and only half drunk Vanessa laughed away any problems they had before.    
  
“You know those dance lessons you’ve been taking are really paying off Usnavi.” Vanessa nudged him playfully. “I'm pretty proud of you.”   
  
“Yeah well you can thank Sonny for that, kids got some moves. Usnavi snorted, slightly leaning on to Vanessa, “Though sometimes he ends up trippin’ over himself like he does when hes a wolf.” he giggled lightly, “You should see him. Running and jumping around, fallin’ flat on his face.”   
  
Vanessa stopped, “A wolf? Usnavi you feeling okay?” she lightly pressed her hand on the others forehead and huffed, “Feel fine. Maybe a little warm cuz’ of how drunk you are.”   
“No, no Vanessa you don’t understand.” Usnavi slightly swayed, digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone, “You gotta see this. I have a video of him on camera.” he grinned. Vanessa really couldn’t say no to that grin, so she went along with whatever Usnavi was playing at and watched as he fumbled with his phone till he managed to open the video.    
  
There is was clear as day, to Vanessa’s surprise, a small wolf running around Usnavi’s house. Usnavi laughing fairly hard in the background as it slammed itself into the couch cushions. Before the video could get much further Vanessa pulled the phone from Usnavi’s hands and swiftly shut it off, taking his arm and continuing walking, “How about we talk about this in the morning okay? Maybe then you could really tell me where this dog came from?”   
  
He tiredly nodded in response, obviously sleep was starting to hit him hard, and they made their way back to Vanessa’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this one into two parts, I'm sorry this first part is pretty short.|  
> I'll go back and edit when I can.
> 
> Tumblr - Death-Persxnified

**Author's Note:**

> A fun thing for the last bits of October that might go into November.  
> Sorry the first chapter is so short they'll be longer after this.
> 
> When we say werewolf we mean like a literal wolf around the size of a coyote whose forced to wear a dog harness because he can't be trusted without some sorta leash lbh he probably tears things up he gets into.


End file.
